River and Sun light
by Kaoru Oneill
Summary: Uma historia centrada nos sentimentos da Megumi com relação a ela mesma e seus erros com relaçao ao Sano.Ambientada no futuro.Por favor leiam e comentem.Obrigado!LEMON REVISADO E MELHORADO!


**Disclaimer:** RK não me pertence, assim como a música ''River" do anime Gundam Seed, eu apenas as utilizei na historia abaixo que me pertence.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Só pra ressaltar ela não piro por causa de ciúmes, nheee as razoes dela podem ser tidas, como .orgulho, e outras coisas, não vou explicar muito bem por que não tem o que explicar, só tenham em mente a Megumi e o Sano do anime e do mangá apenas alguns anos no futuro e vocês irão pro lado certo. Até por que eu não quero me preocupar com contextos, apenas resolvi me divertir escrevendo essa história que foi uma espécie de desafio p ver c eu conseguia escrever um hentai, que não ficou muito bem hentai, por que eu realmente não gosto do conceito da palavra, por isso eu decidi faze-lo dando ênfase a livre interpretação quando se trata dessa área do conto, no mais é apenas uma historia para alguém.

* * *

**River and Sun light...**

Eu abri meus olhos, na rara luz que trespassava pelas cortinas do quarto. Os olhos, recém acostumados a estarem abertos, recaíram sobre meus braços que involuntariamente se esticavam e se espreguiçavam e minha mente voltavam-se aos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Óbvio que minhas primeiras memórias são as boas, sempre elas que surgem em disparada num cérebro dormente. E nossa como são boas.

As roupas no chão provocam meu riso. Mas minha saia branca nova manchada de vinho que sai da taça virada definitivamente me faz franzir o cenho, não por muito tempo. Valeu a pena a saia machada. Pelo menos por um momento. Um frívolo momento, mas um momento.

11:45. Exatamente.

Não que realmente importasse. Não tinha plantão no hospital. Nem qualquer trabalho. Ou provas. Um dos motivos para que eu aparecesse aqui tão repentinamente. Egoísta? Sim, mas verdade. Uma coisa que eu não sou é hipócrita. E ele sabe disso. Dai vem a culpa e aquela sensação. Será que fiz tudo de novo? com quem me conhece tão bem.

Inferno.

Por que ele tem que me aparecer assim? As costas nuas no colchão fazem meu coração pular. É precisamente esse sentimento que eu não entendo bem. Esse apreço e essa culpa. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Corro meus olhos pelo corpo as costas subindo e descendo, conseqüência da respiração. Os cabelos negros, que naturalmente arrepiados agora estavam numa desordem adorável. O pescoço e os ombros fortes. E aquela curva. Aquela sabem, no final das costas. Que ficam, ironicamente, meio cobertas pelo lençol. Maldito lençol. Maldito ele. Merda! Malditos, ele e o lençol. Ai vou eu de novo.

Seguro forçosamente meus instintos de acorda-lo. Deus, sabe como. Café. Eu preciso de café. O único pensa mento que realmente faz sentido. A dor, a dor na minha cabeça, parece que ela está prestes a explodir, conforme eu entro na cozinha e mais rastros da noite anterior dão sua agridoce aparição nas minhas memórias. O prato dele no balcão da cozinha, os resquícios do que tinha sido seu jantar, pouco antes de minha chegada, iluminados pelo Sol que entrava forte e vibrante, através das pequenas frestas na janela da sala, formando uma penumbra vespertina quase inocente. Indícios de mais um dia quente.

A cafeteira, no lugar de sempre desperta nostalgia de dias passados, de meses atrás. Conversas e discussões frívolas e divertidas onde ele tirava o mais absoluto prazer em destruir todos os meus argumentos. O que me irritava afinal de contas ele só fazia isso por que conseguia me irritar e atordoar meus pensamentos. Não, na verdade em partes isso é mentira, ele fazia isso por que algumas das minhas convicções inocentes e idealistas eram desmontadas por sua experiência fria, apesar de possuir poucos anos a mais que eu.

O frio do balcão da pia contra minha pele faz com que eu perceba minha própria naturalidade, tão costumeira e natural naquele lugar e que se tornava profana e quase dolorosa na frente de qualquer outra pessoa, e em qualquer outro lugar, até mesmo na minha própria casa. Procuro rapidamente algo com o que me cobrir, sem me preocupar em abrir a janela e deixar o ar puro e a luz entrarem para quebrar aquela percepção pesada de algo desagradável que cortava meus insensíveis sentidos conforme eu vestia a camiseta que ele estava usando na noite anterior. A mesma que agora trazia com peso as lembranças da noite anterior. Engraçado como são pequenas coisas que nos inundam com aquelas memórias contra os quais lutamos tão intensamente para não lembrar e relembrar com aquela insistência dolorosa fazendo questão de nos tirar o fôlego para apenas caçoar de nossos esforços.

A memória cortante de seus olhos decepcionados, parecia agora determinada a arrancar pedaços de mim, como uma criança birrenta que se vinga ao ser ignorada. Sinto o sangue escorrer da sola do meu pé. Ué, por que? A sim os cacos não recolhidos do prato atirado. Por quem? Obviamente que por mim. Vergonha desastrosa que leva a atos inconseqüentes e que, por ironia, traz lembranças vindas da luxuria de um toque, lembranças culposas e doces. O fato de estar acostumada com o sangue e a dor corporal ser apenas um pequeno reflexo daquela que cruza os meus sentimentos não gera nenhuma reação esperada, assim nenhum som escapa dos meus lábios. Mas na realidade o que eu não quero é acorda-lo. Ainda me ocupo em tentar reprimir na minha mente aquilo o que foi dito e reunir forças que perco com o sangue que se esvai do meu pé.

Não quero encarar novamente seus olhos.

Mas aparentemente o karma age contra mim ainda, como que a me mostrar que meus desejos não serão realizados por falta de merecimento. O barulho da tecnologia anunciando o tão desejado café e a musica que vem junto trazem as ironias e também o tão desejado corpo e o tão temido olhar.

_Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni_

_Aseru kimochi wo osaete_

_Hagayusa to iradatashisa ni kokoro midare_

_Kakaekonda hiza kozouKuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete_

_Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete_

_Naita yoru ga akeru_

_Sou Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo_

_Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo_

_Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru_

_Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai _

_Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo..._

_Subete kono mune no naka ni shimatte okou_

_Yume ga kanau made..._

_Yarusenai hakanasa ni mi wo yudaneru hodo_

_Sonna ayaui jidai ni_

_Agaitemo te no todokanai kishi wo mezashi_

_Muga muchuu de oyoida _

_Nagare ni sakarau koe mo agerarenai_

_Yukitomari no basho de_

_Sou... Ai ga subete tasukeru to wa_

_Omowanai dakedo kimi no hohoemi_

_Kokoro wo iyasu sono kuchibiru ni_

_Tachiagaru yuuki wo morau no sa_

_Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo..._

_Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hageshii keredo_

_Kimi no te wa hanasanai_

_Itsumo kono mune no naka no ai wo shinjiteiyou_

_Yume ga kanau made..._

_Sou...Ai ga subete wo tasukeru to wa_

_Omowanai dakedo kimi no hohoemi_

_Kokoro wo iyasu sono kuchibiru ni_

_Tachiagaru yuuki wo morau no sa_

_Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo_

_Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo_

_Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru_

_Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai_

_Mou ichido kono te ni chansu wo..._

_Kawa no nagare wa kyou mo hageshii keredo_

_Kimi no te wa hanasanai_

_Itsumo kono mune no naka no ai wo shinjiteiyou_

_Yume ga kanau made..._

_(Nada acontece do jeito que deveria_

_Rapidamente eu sou subjugado por esse sentimento de impaciência_

_Toda essa ansiedade e nervosismo atiram meu coração a desordem_

_Apenas um menino abraçando seus joelhos no meio de tudo_

_Tremendo e em prantos, eu reprimo todos os meus arrependimentos_

_Eu chorei a noite toda mas agora aparentemente vai nascer o Sol_

_Então, indubitavelmente você estava certo_

_Apesar de agora eu tentar dar minhas costas e voltar_

_E seguir sendo teimoso, apesar de saber que tudo isto é monótono_

_Eu recomeçarei a caminhar, desta vez mais longe, e eu não vou desistir_

_se eu tivesse apenas mais uma chance_

_Eu manterei tudo trancado em meu coração_

_Até que meus sonhos se tornem realidade_

_Eu me rendo a esse vácuo escuro,_

_nos tempos mais críticos_

_Não importa o quanto eu tente, eu não consegui alcançar_

_Mirando para a costa_

_Eu tive que nadar por minha vida_

_Resistindo contra a corrente, eu não consegui sequer erguer minha voz_

_Poderia ter sido o fim logo ali, mas..._

_Eu não acredito que o amor possa salvar tudo_

_Mas a algo em seu sorriso_

_que de alguma forma curou meu coração, e em seus lábios_

_Eu encontrei a força para me levantar novamente_

_Se apenas eu pudesse ter mais uma chance_

_A corrente do rio é intensa ainda hoje_

_Mas eu não vou largar da sua mão_

_Eu acreditarei para sempre no amor que reside em meu coração_

_Até que meus sonhos se tornem realidade..._

_Eu não acredito que o amor possa salvar tudo_

_mas há algo em seu sorriso_

_Que de alguma forma curou meu coração, e em seus lábios_

_Eu encontrei forças para me levantar novamente_

_Então indubitavelmente você está certa_

_E apesar de que mesmo agora eu tente dar as costas_

_E seguir sendo teimoso sobre isto, apesar de ser monótono..._

_Eu recomeçarei a caminhar, desta vez ainda mais longe, e desta vez eu não vou desistir_

_Se apenas eu tivesse mais uma chance_

_A corrente do rio é intensa ainda hoje_

_Mas eu não vou soltar sua mão_

_Para sempre eu acreditarei no amor que estarem meu coração_

_Até que meus sonhos se tornem realidade...)_

Engraçado como algumas musicas despertam na gente certas sensações, e resolvem ironizar da nossa situação tocando inesperadamente no rádio quando menos esperamos e o mais alto possível quando menos queremos. Mesmo que no fundo eu saiba que mereço ouvir, ainda assim, a dor e a humilhação são mais fortes. Mantenho as lágrimas seguras dentro de mim, busco toda a força que reside e não dentro de mim. Busco, como muitas vezes forças nele.

**- Se você não pretendia me acordar, então não deveria ter ligado a cafeteira. Ou pelo menos deveria ter desconectado ela do rádio e desligado o som do alarme...**

**- Uhn, eu...- um fraco sorriso pinta minha face, é tudo o que consigo fazer. - Desculpe.**

Ele também sorri, o alivio também surge no meu coração, mesmo que apenas no instante em que meus olhos demoram a encontrar os seus. A suave doçura daquele sorriso tão apreciado é substituída pela seriedade e pelo talvez leve escárnio do olhar que desce sobre meu rosto lendo os mais íntimos revezes da alma. O que é isto? Medo?

dentro de mim? Mas por que? Medo de perde-lo? Sim. Eu sei bem que é isto, mesmo que não queira admitir. Dói a sensação de por a perigo algo que julgava certo. Mas talvez eu mereça não é? Sim, com certeza eu mereço...

Dentro de mim as vãs tentativas de quebrar o silêncio cruzando minha mente se tornam uma a uma cada vez mais patéticas. E através das idéias um único pensamento e chamado persiste. Meu corpo desesperadamente pede o dele. Um terno abraço parece que vem através da compreensão dos meus próprios sentimentos, quando nem mesmo eu consigo decifra-los. E o desejo vindo de um simples toque mais exigente nas minhas costas, culposa sensualidade que desperta.

Suas mãos despertam meus mais profundos sentidos e desejos, através de odores conhecidos. Essas mesmas que me põe a sua mercê levando seu toque ao meu intimo, provocando meu corpo e fazendo-o gritar desesperadamente pelo seu. A distância, torturante, mantida propositalmente, despertava sua vantagem. Seus olhos cor de chocolate, observavam todas as minhas reações às suas caricias e levavam aos lábios, que escapavam aos meus, apenas para serem tingidos por um sorriso de escárnio e divertimento ao me torturar, exibindo a brancura dos dentes. Estes mesmos, que junto com os lábios fujões, caiam na parte superior da minha orelha, com sutil provocação, aliviada e intensificada pela suavidade marota da língua que, agora, descia pelo meu pescoço numa onda de arrepios, levados ao meu peito, coberto inconveniente pela camiseta.

A mesma camiseta de tecido profano que me encobre, não o suficiente, apenas para injustamente acentuar a vantagem dele sobre mim. Com calma sutileza me apoio contra o balcão puxando para junto de meu corpo apenas para senti-lo dentro de mim e tornando ainda mais clara a percepção de seu torço despido contra os breves intervalos encobertos de pele dos meus braços. E deixando assim um som ambíguo escapar o controle da minha garganta, proferido por uma voz que não parecia ser a minha enquanto meu corpo se faz consciente despertando à lucidez todos os meus sentidos em meio a movimentos desesperados. Seus lábios, agora, abafam ávidos contra os meus o ruído que desta vez escapa dele vindos para aliviar a necessidade dos meus, pondo fim a uma busca incessante iniciada na noite anterior e a mais um prato agora espatifado no chão.

E daí as lágrimas incontidas, notoriedade atrevida vinda da visão semi- consciente da árvore de natal entrevista através do local onde eu ainda estava sentada com seu corpo ainda no meu e contendo o que agora vinham de mim soluços incontroláveis, e tentativas infrutíferas de formular qualquer sentença.

**- Ei, o que é isso?** – palavras vindas dele? **– O que foi? – **

**- Me perdoa, eu não queria...não queria...** – é tudo o que consigo formular conforme a visão patética, não registrada, dessa situação me atinge. – **Eu não iria fazer nada, eu só ia esperar... mas de novo, eu sempre repito os mesmos erros. **

**- E eu me deixo levar Meg, não é como se eu também não quisesse, você sabe disso, o que também não exclui o fato de você ser uma louca aproveitadora. - **e ele ri, despertando nada alem da culpa, e do fato de saber ser verdade, o que me gera estranheza, já que normalmente a raiva tomaria conta, despertando mais uma divagação carnal.

**- Eu sei... - **e novamente essa interminável sensação, a vontade é de virar as costas nesse exato momento, deixa-lo para trás, deixar tudo pra trás, seria tão mais fácil ele sofreria menos, não precisaria nunca mais passar por tantas coisas. Chego até mesmo a alcançar a aliança na minha mão, movimento simples que não passa desapercebido pelos olhos que eu sei estarem fixos em mim, mesmo que eu olhe para o chão. – **Dessa vez é impossível pedir que você acredite em mim não é? – **não, de fato não é um lamento apenas uma constatação.

**- Se você fizer isto sabe que não tem volta e que tu vai somente estar dando razoes a eles e que tudo o que conversamos ontem foi em vão e também sabe que é, afinal de contas...**

**- Não é primeira vez, e pode não ser a última, eu queria muito que você acreditasse, mas é pedir demais, afinal nem eu sei se acredito. **- no fundo eu sabia que não importava o quão sincera eu fosse, de alguma forma para mim mesma eu nunca soava sincera, por isso as vezes eu simplesmente preferia não dizer nada por mais que isso machucasse ou parecesse descaso da minha parte. **– Dessa vez no final das contas não é questão de ter crédito até por que eu não tenho nenhum não, desta vez eu preciso fazer com que você enxergue. E eu acredito que desta vez eu talvez saiba o que fazer, ou pelo menos por onde tentar.**

**- É pode ser que sim, eu espero que sim , pelo menos. – **eu na verdade entendo a incredulidade dele, que de certa forma se funde com a minha própria, eu o encaro nos olhos e ele sorri para mim, engraçado como eu preciso disso, desse sorriso.

**- Meg? – **e dessa forma ele corta meus devaneios.

**- Que foi?**

**- O que é isso no teu pé mulher? Tem sangue por todo o chão...**

**- A, eu acho que deve ter sido quando eu machuquei o pé no chão, sabe como eu so...**

**- É sei sim , uma estabanada que não parece uma médica. Senta ai... e da o pé...**

**- Ta bom, seu chato. Ai ai ai isso dói...**

**- Cadê o respeito ein? E é pra due mesmo...**

**- Ai ai, hahahahahahahaha...- **acho que no final os devaneios devem terminar uma hora, e é ai onde a gente começa a por em prática tudo o que aprende com eles...**- Obrigado, Sano, pó mais essa oportunidade. **

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA pt dois: ALEM DO FORRO DA MANSÃO:** uhn não foi muito bem um final mas na verdade um inicio, - gosto de terminar as histórias assim, dá uma perspectiva e faz com que a gnt imagine o que aconteceu e o que vai acontecer daí em diante. Sendo assim agradeço do fundo do coração aos que tiveram paciência e que por favor colokem melhor para um autor, por issu um FELIZ NATAL para todos os que leram e para os que não leram tb um reviewsinhu pelo espírito de natal por que não tem presente 


End file.
